<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［Breddy］Honey by prodigycrushurdream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082391">［Breddy］Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigycrushurdream/pseuds/prodigycrushurdream'>prodigycrushurdream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigycrushurdream/pseuds/prodigycrushurdream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>學生時期au<br/>沒有考據內容虛構<br/>只是單純想要吃糖所以嘗試自產<br/>EBE無差</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［Breddy］Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>學生時期au<br/>沒有考據內容虛構<br/>只是單純想要吃糖所以嘗試自產<br/>EBE無差</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>“嗚嗚嗚為什麼還有寒輔，我想去吃火鍋…我要出去玩啊不要待在學校！”楊博堯座位後面的女生咕噥道，回頭都不用就能知道那個聒噪鬼現在整個人攤在桌上。</p><p> </p><p>“欸我說，不就幾天的事情而已。要不要輔導結束那天我們幾個去旁邊新開那間火鍋店吃？”楊博堯側過身子，手指夾著筆敲了敲秦彤的桌子。</p><p> </p><p>“跟你還有陳韋丞嗎？不要，我要吃飯不要吃狗糧。”秦彤抬起頭，又趴下，傻子才答應他，根本就是拿她當幌子去和陳媽媽謊稱是同學聚餐，到時候肯定又把大家都晾一邊，自己跟他的乖學弟膩歪去了。</p><p> </p><p>“沒有啊這次還有Benny跟Ray，啊Hyung可能也會來如果他準備完…”“行了打住，你最好確定他們會來。”</p><p> </p><p>“當然會！我像是那種會騙人的人嗎？”“像，非常像。”</p><p> </p><p>“…”“鐘聲響了，趕快去找你學弟，我不想等會兒看到他直接跑來教室找你，辣眼睛。”</p><p> </p><p>“…我有說我要去找他嗎？”“你每節下課都去了，不差這一節，而且等等是物理課，乾脆別回來了反正老胡也不點名。”<br/>然後楊博堯就被半推著離開了教室，秦彤還體貼的關上教室門，把他留在灌滿冬天冷風的走廊上。</p><p> </p><p>真是充滿同學愛。</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>“學長你怎麼自己出來了？”沒走幾步就在路上看到自己心念念的學弟穿著黑色的hoodie和懶得拉上拉鍊的校服外套走下階梯。</p><p> </p><p>“想你啊。”直白不害臊的回答，楊博堯停下腳步等陳韋丞走近。</p><p>順便欣賞一下自己的眼光有多好，筆直的腿被制服褲有些硬的布料包覆著顯得線條更明顯，配上和自己款式極其相似的板鞋，學校制服就是他們最相襯的情侶裝。</p><p> </p><p>楊博堯伸手幫高了他近十公分的陳韋丞整理了沒翻好的外套領子，“這麼急啊，連衣服都沒穿好，陳小朋友？”微微上揚的尾音給話語多加上些打趣的成分。<br/>“還不都是因為你，外頭這麼冷我能讓你在外面等這麼久嗎？”<br/>陳韋丞清了清喉嚨，稍微側過臉掩飾有些發熱的臉頰，伸直脖子讓年長者打理扭曲的衣領。</p><p> </p><p>“好了。”楊博堯收回手，不忘揩油，用指節輕輕掃過他的喉結。</p><p>“喂很癢啦…把手拿開…”格外怕癢的陳韋丞馬上縮起脖子，楊博堯還想起之前他說過的謬論，</p><p> </p><p>“我就是怕癢，不管誰搔癢我，包括我自己也是。”</p><p> </p><p>“走吧。”陳韋丞聞言跟上楊博堯的腳步。</p><p>其實也沒什麼特別的，不過在校園中毫無目的的亂晃，畢竟所有思緒都放在了身旁的人身上，校園內的景象也只能算是走馬看花，為清甜的記憶加些花香味和光影。</p><p> </p><p>他們坐在空蕩蕩教學樓一處的樓梯上，雖然不知道為何多建這一棟樓，聽說底下還有個星象館，不過此時空了一半的學校，少了一半的喧囂讓他們能更不受打擾的依偎在對方身上。</p><p> </p><p>“這裡…破皮了，”陳韋丞手指指著楊博堯有些乾裂的嘴唇，沒碰上去拍弄疼了對方，</p><p>“唔可能最近天氣有些乾吧，不過這樣也挺好，琴就不會太容易跑音，濕度太高才麻煩。”楊博堯有些含糊道，頭還是靠著他的學弟的肩膀。陳韋丞從口袋裡拿出來一個小圓盒子，是他的護唇膏，不過因為是蜂蜜香味的，平時上學就不怎麼塗，晚上睡前塗一點而已。這幾天看他那個只在乎自己的琴的傻瓜嘴唇都乾裂的快滲血了，早上出門時便順手拿了揣進兜裡。</p><p> </p><p>“你先別動啊，”陳韋丞一手虛捧著楊博堯的臉，一手轉開盒蓋，蜂蜜的甜味便擅自飄散在空氣裡，外套貼著身體高一些的溫度融化了表層的脂膏，用指腹沾了些輕輕在他的嘴唇塗上一層。</p><p> </p><p>“行了。”陳韋丞收回手，忍不住咽了口口水，強迫自己把眼神從那抹紅潤移開。裝作什麼事都沒發生的樣子低頭收起那盒護唇膏，</p><p>突然一個毛茸茸的腦袋鑽到他眼前，<br/>輕點了一下，擦到了對方的鼻子，陳韋丞什麼都沒反應過來，</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那是謝謝的意思。”</p><p>現在陳韋丞也沾上蜂蜜味了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>